goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Question makes a fake lockdown
Characters Question-Dave, Dallas Teacher-Paul Principal-Dallas Rosie, Cathy-Callie Teacher 2-Callie Police-Wiseguy Question's mom-Kendra Voice-Susan Question's dad-Simon News Anchor-Salli Salli-herself Alan-himself Sallie (mentioned) Garrick-David/Evil Genius/Zack Kendra-herself Plot Question does a bad job. Transcript Teacher: Okay class, let's watch Shrek 2. Question: Hey Mr. Kimble? Teacher: What is it Question? Question: Can I use the bathroom? Teacher: Sure. (in office) Principal: I have to use the bathroom. Question: Now that he's gone, I will change my voice so I will sound like the principal. (Censored) Question (Dallas' voice): Pulling my vocal cords kind of hurt. Now to make the announcement. Attention, there's a burglar in the hallways. He's wearing a ski mask and holding a butcher's knife. Hide under your desks for safety. (normal voice) Now to leave. Rosie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Rosie and Cathy, I know you're scared but do what the principal told you to do. Teacher 2: Question, what are you doing in the hallways when there is a burglar? Come with me! (in classroom) Teacher 2: I'm sorry but all the desks are taken but you can hide behind the bookcase. (later) Police Officer: This is the police telling you that there was NO BURGLAR! Teachers, line up your students! Go room to room to find the suspect who made this prank! (in office) Principal: I caught you! You snuck into my office to change your voice to make yourself sound like me and made a fake lockdown! I will call your mother to pick you up! Question's mom: Question, come with me! (in car) Question's mom: Question, why on Earth would you make a fake lockdown? Did you know that this can get you arrested? Question: But it was supposed to be a harmless prank. Question's mom: No! When we do lockdowns, we take them seriously! Question: I think lockdowns are funny when they must be treated or taken seriously. Question's mom: I don't! Question: I will destroy this car. Question's mom: Question, don't! (outside) Question's mom: Question, get off the wheel or you're so... (EXPLOSION) Voice: The car broke down and Question was forced to take his mother home in a wheelchair. Let's see what happened at home. (at home) Question's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Question, how dare you make a fake lockdown! You know that you are not supposed to do that at all and also, you were very lucky you didn't get arrested! That's it! You are grounded for 10 days! Room now! Question (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Question's dad: While he's gone, let's watch the news. (News begins) News Anchor: Good afternoon, my name is Scootatoo Dash. I got my old voice back because many people could make fun of me if my voice is Brian while reporting the news. Anyways, a 14 year old boy named Question made a fake lockdown. With me is Salli Starship. Salli, can you hear me? Salli: Yes Scootatoo, I can hear you. Anyways, Question faked a school lockdown and now all I see is people traumatized and some died due to a heart attack. Ambulances, police cars, fire trucks and helicopters are on the scene. (in school) Salli: With me is the principal. Can you tell me what happened? Principal: Well, Question snuck into my office and faked a lockdown and Question if you're watching this, you're expelled! I don't want to see you in my school! Salli: Thank you. With me is a mother of a traumatized student, Doris. Tell me what happened. Doris: Question's dad (overhearing): What? That's more than the cost of our home! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Question, you're in big trouble! Cathy: It’s Me Cathy! You will watch baby shows! Salli: Thank you Alan. With me are two students. Garrick: Well, Kendra and I were about to take a test when Question faked this lockdown. Kendrs: We were scared but we didn't die. Scootatoo: More news after the break. Category:Grounded Stuff